fiction_battlefieldfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Machina
Nome: Michael Wittman Gênero: Masculino Idade: 94 Anos Classificação: Comandante, Machina (referente a ele ser frio e calculista como uma máquina) | célula do deus hadou Origem: Shinza Bansho Dimensionalidade: 3-D | Irrelevante Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Manipulação Espacial (apenas a ativação da Briah dos comandantes já é capaz de distorcer o espaço), Teletransporte, Manipulação da Alma (detentores da die ewigkeit podem consumir e atacar almas), Regeneração (Rank 3 casualmente, Rank 2 na Gladsheimr), Destruição, Manipulação Conceitual, Apagamento Existencial, Limitada Nulificação de Habilidades (sua briah fez com que Tubal Cain saísse de sua forma de raio), Imortalidade (Tipos 1, 2, 6 e 7), Manipulação da Nulidade, Sentidos Aguçados (usuários da die ewigkeit podem ver ataques invisíveis e sentir almas), Resistência a Manipulação da Alma, Temporal, Mental, do Medo (aguenta a presença de Wolfgang), Gravitacional, Imobilização (superou a paralisia de Rusalka), Nulificação de Poderes (relíquias sagradas tem resistência a nulificação de habilidades) | Todos os poderes anteriores em maior escala, além de alguns extras, como Acausalidade (Tipos 1 e 4), Imortalidade (Tipos 1, 2, 5, 6, 7 e 8), Regeneração (Rank 1), Incorporalidade, Intangibilidade, Existência Abstrata (conceitual, deuses e legionarios incorporam sua própria lei), Manipulação de Leis, Resistência a Manipulação Conceitual, Manipulação de Leis Fraquezas: Sua Briah não pode apagar seres ou coisas que não possuam história, e Machina necessita acertar o golpe para que faça efeito, então, se seu adversário for dimensionalmente superior ou simplesmente desviar, ele não poderá o apagar. Potência de Ataque: No mínimo nível Montanha (Superior a Tubal Cain, que era dito de forma explícita poder cortar montanhas com seus golpes, além dos socos de Machina serem comparáveis a bombas atômicas e ser equiparado, senão superior aos outros comandantes em força bruta) | Nível Planeta (mais forte que Wilhelm quando o mesmo lutou com Methuselah) | No mínimo Hiperversal ( Ao ser invocado por Reinhard Heydrich em sua Atziluth ascendeu ao mesmo nível dele) Velocidade: No mínimo Acima da Luz (comparável a Ren Fujii) | No mínimo Acima da Luz (maior que antes) | Irrelevante (Transcende os conceitos de espaço, tempo e velocidade) Durabilidade: Nível Montanha (Aguentava casualmente golpes de Ren, Eleonore e Schreiber) | Nível Planeta (comparável ao ataque) | Nível Megaversal (comparável ao ataque) Alcance: Corpo-a-Corpo regular, geralmente dependendo de golpes próximos. | Megaversal Força: No mínimo Classe 100 (Lançava e erguia tanques de guerra) | Desconhecida Vigor: Gigantesco (Pode lutar durante dias e noites incansavelmente sem mostra nenhum tipo de cansaço) | Ilimitado Inteligência: Alta, como um comandante, é um excelente estrategista militar, além de ter conhecimentos avançados sobre o psicológico humano e anatomia, além de possuir dezenas de anos em experiência de luta. Chave: Base enfraquecido | Base poder total | Reencarnação da Legião Equipamento Padrão Deus Ex Machina: Sua relíquia sagrada é capaz de anular habilidades, reverter pessoas transformadas as suas formas naturais, e embora sejam golpes físicos, ele pode atingir seres intangíveis (além de poder atingir a alma daqueles que são acertados pelos seus golpes), como quando destransformou Tubal Cain em sua forma natural. Detalhe é que diferente dos outros personagens da série, sua relíqua sagrada é seu próprio corpo, e não uma arma. Técnicas/Ataques Notáveis Midgard Völsunga Saga: A Briah de Machina, sendo uma das mais tenebrosas de Masadaverse, é capaz de apagar conceitualmente, destruindo em todos os níveis tudo aquilo que tenha uma história. Mesmo seres que já se regeneravam de apagamento existencial, não eram capazes de regenerar de seus golpes na Briah.A Briah de Machina é do tipo Gudou, sendo derivada do desejo "eu quero uma morte com um único fim", ao ser ativada, Machina tem seus punhos cobertos por uma espécie de Manopla obscura. Detalhe é que mesmo conceitos podem ser apagados por essa técnica, tal como Metusalém que foi destruído junto do conceito de escuridão por um golpe certeiro de Machina. Chave: Versão Base (Ewigkeit) | Membro da Legião Reencarnada Feitos Notáveis * "Not to mention buildings, not to mention if the fire would be lightning, and thoughts and ideas don't matter. It's never affected his fist to mean the end of history. Therefore, of course, would be the dark Kamui and the same thing. If 殴reba, only to blow away. That's the end of the existence of dark. Even without thinking deeply, it means the collapse of the world order. Think of it, this guy is not at all to depend. Do not show even the slightest interest. "Night is gone, so how did. Will things come to an end if things are broken to me." /\ Machina pode apagar conceitos da existência * "Even if even for just a moment in historical existence or events, the concept will be forced to not exist." /\ Machina pode apagar qualquer coisa da existência, contanto que a mesma possua história. * Um Soco da Yetzirah de Machina pode parar o coração e a respiração de quem estiver em volta. Não obstante a isso, pode acabar também com quaisquer conflitos, sendo capaz de nulificar a paralisação temporal de Ren, como aqui mostrado. * O grito de Machina é capaz de causar terremotos e destruir o espaço. * Machina aniquila diversas estrelas e supernovas (capazes de ferir deuses hadou) com um único soco. Outros Notáveis Vitórias: Notáveis Derrotas: Partidas Inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Abstratos Categoria:Acausais Categoria:Manipuladores da Alma Categoria:Manipuladores Conceituais Categoria:Masadaverse Categoria:Personagens de Novels Categoria:Nível Megaversal Categoria:Nível Montanha Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Manipuladores da Nulidade Categoria:Intangíveis Categoria:Manipuladores do Espaço Categoria:Manipuladores da Probabilidade Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Manipuladores da Causalidade Categoria:Usuários de Regeneração Categoria:Usuários de Teletransporte Categoria:Usuários de Nulificação Categoria:Usuários de Hax Categoria:Shinza Bansho Categoria:Usuários de Destruição